Leyendo con los dioses
by Ibag18
Summary: Esta es una historia Fem-Percy. Las morias cansadas de la mala suerte de Percy, deciden enviarle unos libros a los dioses con la historia de esta semidiosa y los harán leer junto con los semidioses.
1. El comienzo de la lectura

**El comienzo de la lectura**

Podía observarse en un lugar oscuro y desolado a una chica con la ropa un poco rasgada y una resplandeciente espada de bronce en la mano corriendo lo más rápido que podía, llevaba días corriendo, consiente que si se detenía por un momento los monstruos que la perseguían le darían alcance.

Percy intentó acelerar sus pasos pero al enfocar la vista en un punto al frente solo pudo observar como la tierra desolada se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, por un momento su vista se nublo y sus piernas vacilaron, cayo de rodillas a penas colocando sus manos para evitar el fuerte golpe, se levantó lentamente cuando escucho los gruñidos de los monstruos tras ella.

Al darse cuenta que sus fuerzas casi se habían terminado, volteo hacía la dirección por la que había llegado, se coloco en posición de combate decidida a no irse sin dar pelea. Internamente le pidió perdón a sus amigos por no poder cumplir la promesa que les hizo y se dispuso a esperar a la horda que venía tras ella.

Los monstruos la alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos, rodeándola de tal forma que no podía escapar por ningún lado, cundo la primera empusa se abalanzo sobre ella, Percy dio un manodoble con su espada, ocasionando que la empusa se desintegrara en polvo, Percy sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban por completo cayendo al frente, pero antes de que esta tocara el suelo una intensa luz la envolvió, ocasionando que los monstruos cerraran los ojos. Cuando la luz se desvaneció la horda de monstruos intentó abalanzarse sobre la semidiosa pero esta había desaparecido.

En el Olimpo las cosas no iban muy bien, debido a la locura greco-romana los dioses no habían podido comunicarse con los semidioses, los más preocupados eran Artemisa, su gemelo Apollo y Poseidón.

Los tres intentaban convencer a Zeus de dejarlos salir del Olimpo, pero el rey de los dioses se negaba a escucharlos.

-Padre, por favor, mis cazadoras se encuentran solas-, intentó razonar con él Artemisa.

-Los semidioses nos necesitan- Apollo se encontraba preocupado por sus hijos, pero sobre todo por una semidiosa en particular, si las visiones que había tenido eran ciertas, ella se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de morir.

-Mi hija podría estar en peligro hermano, solo déjame comunicarme con ella- Poseidón era un dios muy orgulloso, pero por su pequeña Percy era capaz hasta de implorarle a Zeus.

-¡Ya les dije que no!- el rey de los dioses no podía verse más molesto. –La seguridad del Olimpo es más importante que la vida de unos cuantos, los semidioses tendrán que arreglárselas solos-.

Antes de que el dios del mar se abalanzará sobre su hermano menor, un gran resplandor iluminó la sala, y al desvanecerse había frente a ellos una gran cantidad de semidioses, algunos llevaban camisas purpuras y otros naranjas, pero ambos grupos estaban armados y listos para el combate.

Antes de que se lanzaran unos sobre otros notaron la presencia de lo dioses, lo que los dejo pasmados durante un momento, al observar bien notaron la presencia de otros semidioses a los cuales no habían notado, además del centauro, la mortal, el sátiro y el enorme perro del infierno que parecía no prestarles atención, ya que se encontraba gimoteando en la parte más alejada de la sala de tronos.

-¿Por qué nos han llamado?-. Se adelantó una chica grande vestida con la camiseta del campamento mestizo.

Antes de que los dioses hablaran una pequeña luz destello en el centro de la sala y al desvanecerse todos observaron con asombro como una morena caía inconsciente de bruces contra el piso, a su lado había dos montones de cinco libros cada uno y una carta sobre estos.

Ninguno de los presentes salía de su asombro al reconocer a la chica magullada y llena de sangre seca y reciente, hasta que el perro del infierno se acerco a ella lamiéndole la cara y soltando pequeños quejidos como si intentara despertarla.

Al despertar de su estupor Poseidón corrió hasta el centro de la sala y recogió a una desmallada Percy mientras la Sta. O´Leary se hacia a un lado. Al sentir sus casi inexistentes signos vitales levanto a su hija en brazos.

-¡Apollo!-, el grito de Poseidón saco al dios del sol del shock en el que se encontraba, rápidamente corrió hacia su tío y lo condujo a una puerta lateral.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a despertar del shock, pero estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para seguir peleando.

Siete chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta por la que desaparecieron los dos dioses junto con su amiga, pero la voz de Zeus los hizo detener en seco.

-Alto semidioses- , la imponente voz hizo que todos volvieran la vista hacia el – la chica estará bien, lo importante es averiguar por que están aquí-, el seño en su cara no podía fruncirse más.

Atenea, que se había levantado a inspeccionar los libros carraspeo sonoramente, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella. –Aquí hay una carta-, comento y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

 _Dioses, semidioses y todos los presentes_

 _Estamos cansadas del rumbo que esta tomando esta guerra y que la misma persona se lleve la peor parte, les mandamos algunos libros del pasado y otros del futuro, para mostrarles como su líder, semidioses,ha tenido que sacrificarse una y otra vez por ustedes y por los dioses, esperamos que así las cosas tomen un mejor rumbo, los dioses no pueden dañar a ninguno de los presentes por ningún motivo, las personas más allegadas a su líder deben presentarse, así como los héroes del pasado._

 _ATTE: Las morias_

-Bueno, ya escucharon, preséntense-, bramó Zeus.

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares-, se presentó la chica que había hablado.

-Travis y Connor Stoll-, se adelantaron dos chicos que por un momento se habían mantenido serios. –Hijos de Hermes.

-Will Solace-, se presentó un chico rubio, -hijo de Apollo.

-Pólux, hijo de Dionisio-, un chico con un ensortijado cabello negro habló.

-Katie Garden, hija de Deméter-.

Los siete chicos que habían corrido hacia la puerta, se giraron hacia los dioses, aún con las muecas de preocupación en el rostro.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter-, los romanos no se veían muy contentos al observar a su antiguo pretor.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea-, los ojos grises de la chica brillaban con preocupación y furia contenida.

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto-. El moreno se encogió sobre si mismo al ver las muecas que le dirigían los chicos del campamento romano.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita-, dijo una chica bonita con la preocupación marcando sus facciones.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte-, los hijos de Ares le lanzaron una mirada calculadora a su medio hermano.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón-.

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades-, los romanos se veían sorprendidos al saber que Nico era griego, después le dirigieron muecas de desprecio a las que el chico respondió con un gesto indiferente.

Al terminar de presentarse estos, algunos chicos que se encontraban al margen se adelantaron unos cuanto pasos.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus-.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis-.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón-.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón-.

-Tritón, hijo de Poseidón-.

Los dos hijos semidioses de Poseidón observaban con curiosidad la puerta por la que su padre había desaparecido, solo Tritón que sabía que Percy era su hermana se mordía un labio con preocupación.

-Hércules, hijo de Zeus-, se adelantó sin percatarse de la meca de desprecio que le dirigían las cazadoras y algunos de los semidioses.

Una chica vestida con una cazadora plateada se adelantó, -Thalía Grace, teniente de Artemisa e hija de Zeus.

Algunos chicos del campamento Júpiter se adelantaron.

-Reyna Ramírez, hija de Belladona y pretor el campamento Júpiter-, se presentó haciendo una reverencia hacia los dioses.

-Octavian, legado de Apollo-, el larguirucho chico rubio veía con desprecio a los griegos, mientras que lo hijos de dicho dios lo observaban con una mueca de incredulidad, como era posible que ese antipático chico fuera un legado de su padre.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco-, se presentó un chico con los labios manchados de rojo.

Del campamento mestizo se adelantaron el centauro, la mortal y el sátiro.

-Quirón, entrenador de héroes-, habló el centauro, más para los romanos ya que los demás ya lo conocían.

-Grover Underwood-, se presentó el sátiro.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oráculo de Delphos-, Octavian observó con sorpresa a la chica. –Y ella es la Sta. O´Leary-, comentó señalando hacía la perra del infierno, que parecía montar guardia fuera de la puerta donde se encontraban los dos dioses.

-Entonces comencemos a leer-. Zeus hizo aparecer algunos lugares para los semidioses, los cuales se sentaron lo más alejados que podían griegos de romanos. Los dioses se encogieron a un tamaño más normal y cuando Atenea se disponía a leer el titulo del primer libro Poseidón y Apollo salieron de la habitación contigua.

Al ver los rostros preocupados de la mayoría Apollo habló. –Esta bien, sus heridas están curadas, ahora solo necesita descansar.

Poseidón se desplomó en su trono un poco más calmado al saber que su hija ya no corría peligro, sus tres hijos se acercaron a el y se sentaron en el sillón que Poseidón invoco para ellos, par poder mantenerlos más cerca.

Cuando Apollo se sentó e su trono la Sta. O´Leary se acercó gimoteando a el, acostándose detrás del trono de forma que su cabeza se mantuvo a los pies del dios del sol.

-Tranquila chica, ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes-, a tranquilizo mientras le daba unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza. A los romanos les dio un poco de curiosidad este hecho pero decidieron no preguntar.

Una vez les explicaron todo lo ocurrido, Atenea se dispuso a leer.

" **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo"**

Todos los semidioses se entusiasmaron un poco al ver que sabrían más sobre su amiga, los héroes estaban un poco curiosos ya que no sabían quien era ese tal Percy, solo Aquiles, que ya la había conocido.

Hércules y Octavian se veían irritados, el primero porque no soportaba que un semidiós cualquiera tuviera más atención que él, y el segundo ya que Percy no le caía muy bien por haberle quitado su puesto de pretor.

Tritón se veía un poco emocionado ya que al fin podría conocer un poco más sobre su hermanita, no solo lo poco que su padre le contaba y lo poco que ella le decía.

- **"Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de algebra"-** comenzó Atenea.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 1

Hola mis lectores, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación pero la universidad se puso muy pesada. En fin no voy a agobiarlos con mis problemas, ahora continuare contestando los reviews:

 **Jane Malfoy24:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, no había pensado en traer a Sally, pero creo que es una buena idea, así que la veremos en los próximos capítulos, por desgracia en este fic no la pondré con Poseidón ya que en realidad prefiero que ella se quede con Paul, lo siento, espero poder actualizar en la semana, asi que me gustaría que sigueras leyendo la historia.

 **Silverlight:** No me molesta que me mandes tantos comentarios, en cambio, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, espero ahora si poder actualizar pronto y que continues siguiendola.

Ahora unas aclaraciones, Percy Jackson asi como todos los resonajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo escribo esta historia por gusto.

-Lo que esta escrito asi- son los comentarios y acciones de los personajes.

 **-Lo que esta escrito asi-** son las partes del libro, aunque algunas estan un poco modificadas.

Una vez aclarado todo, es hora de comenzar con la lectura.

* * *

 **-"Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de álgebra"-** comenzó Atenea.

Antes de poder continuar, los campistas griegos, Poseidón, Tritón, Apollo y Hermes estallaron en carcajadas, los demás se veían confusos ya que no entendían el motivo de las risas.

-Solo Percy podría vaporizar a alguien por accidente- se burló Thalia.

-Este será un largo libro- comentó Atenea, para enseguida continuar con leyendo.

 **Mira yo no quería ser una mestiza.**

-Pero Atenea tu no eres una mestiza-, comentó con su mejor expresión de inocencia Hermes, pero al ver la cara de irritación de su media hermana decidió mejor cerrar la boca, para gran diversión de Apollo.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:**

La totalidad del campamento mestizo se estremeció con un deje de diversión.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó un chico del campamento romano.

-Digamos que los consejos de Percy no siempre son muy buenos- le contestó Grover, que había sido víctima de unos cuantos.

 **Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

 **Creete cualquier mentira que tu madre o padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

-Ese consejo no está mal sesos de alga, pero no va a funcionar- murmuró con tristeza Annabeth, mientras varios de los camisetas asentían por lo dicho.

 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo.**

Los campistas más jóvenes se mostraron de acuerdo mientras sus padres piadosos los observaban con preocupación.

 **La mayor parte del tiempo consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Todos los campistas de ambos campamentos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con eso.

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidió por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas -si tu sientes algo moviéndose dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas. Y van a venir por ti.**

-Siempre vienen- murmuró con amargura Thalia.

 **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

-¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dices?-. Bromeó Chris intentando aligerar el ambiente, sólo unos pocos sonrieron por lo dicho.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

 **Tengo doce años.**

-Pobre- murmuró con tristeza Perseo, ese semidios se tuvo que enterar que era un mestizo desde muy joven y por lo que llevaban leído, no había tenido una vida muy fácil.

 **Hasta hace unos meses, yo era una estudiante que se alojaba en la academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

-¿QUE?-, se levantó abruptamente Hércules del lugar donde estaba sentado, al procesar lo leído -. ¿Estas diciendo-, apuntó a Atenea, logrando que esta y su cabaña le dirigieran una mirada molesta-, que desperdicio mi tiempo leyendo la historia de una chica?-, terminó, diciendo la palabra "chica" como si fuera una blasfemia.

-No te metas con nuestra líder/pretora- se levantaron exaltados la totalidad de ambos campamentos, con la excepción de Octavian.

-¿Cómo es que una chica llegó a ser la líder de ambos campamentos? Ellas nunca serán unas campeonas-, comentó con prepotencia Hércules ocasionando que las semidiosas, cazadoras y diosas lo mirarán con ira.

-Sólo espera a que Percy despierte- le hablo con furia Thalia -, ella te dará tu merecido-.

-Lo haríamos nosotras mismas-, prosiguió Fhebe -, pero algo me dice que ella hará más humillante tu derrota, además tiene un asunto pendiente contigo-.

-No me hagan reír cazadoras, una chica nunca podrá vencerme- Hércules les dirigió una mueca desdeñosa.

-Mejor cierra la boca Hércules- comentó por primera vez Tritón - si no, sólo lograrás que te golpeen más fuerte, a Percy no le hace mucha gracia que menosprecien a las personas, y menos si se trata de chicas-.

Teseo y Orión sólo observaban con curiosidad a su hermano. ¿Por qué defendería tanto a esa chica?

 **¿Soy una niña con problemas?**

-SI-, se oyó la respuesta de la totalidad de los semidioses.

 **Si, se podría decir que si.**

Los campistas, junto con algunos de los dioses y la totalidad de las cazadoras no pudieron contener su risa, ya querían que Percy despertará.

 **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi corta y miserable vida para demostrarlo.**

La risa del salón se extinguió tan rápidamente como había llegado.

 **Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan -veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Pobre Percy- sonrió Tritón con un poco de pesar por su hermana- debió ser una tortura para ella- terminó logrando que todos rieran excepto los campistas de Atenea junto con su madre, que solo lo observaban con molestia.

 **Lo se- suena a tortura.**

Ahora las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por el parecido en lo dicho de Percy y su hermano.

Una vez se calmaron, Atenea continuó.

 **La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

 **Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndose, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tú no pensarías que ea guay pero él contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**

 **También tenía una grande colección de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clases.**

Los campistas griegos sonrieron al reconocer a su maestro en la lecturas.

-No me sorprende que no se durmiera, Quirón es su maestro favorito- comento Annabeth -, incluso cuando le enseñaba griego se ponía a dormitar, a esa chica sólo le gustan las clases cuando llevan actividad física de por medio- terminó con exasperación pero la chispa de cariño en sus ojos le resto peso a la crítica.

Tritón sonrió, ya que las veces que había salido con su hermana, está lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro, nunca se quedaba quieta, pero eso era en parte por ser hija del dios del mar.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

-Con razón tiene tan mala suerte, esa chica simplemente la llama-comentó Clarisse, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo también había extrañado a Percy, ella era la única que le daba pelea en el ruedo.

 **Chico estaba equivocada.**

 **Verás las cosas mala me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Satatoga tuve ese accidente con un cañónde la guerra de la revolución.**

-Seguro "accidente"- comentó Rachel mientras todos reían.

 **Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsada de todos modos.**

A los más inmaduros se les saltaron las lágrimas de tanto reír.

 **Y antes de eso en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño improvisado.**

-Seguro los tiburones sólo querían jugar con ella- intento defender a su hija Poseidón, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Oye Orión- susurró Teseo, haciendo que su hermano se inclinará hacía el para poder escucharlo mejor.

-¿Tu crees que sea...-

-Nuestra hermana?- completo Orión -, viendo las actitudes de papá y Tritón, yo diría que es muy probable-.

-Seria genial ¿no crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara Teseo -, nunca hemos tenido una hermana-.

-Ya lo creo- le contestó mientras se acomodada para continuar escuchando.

 **Y antes de eso... Bien, te haces una idea.**

-No Percy, estaba siendo muy divertido- Leo hizo un puchero muy gracioso -, ahora tendré que esperar a que despierte-.

-Si quieres saber más, igual puedes preguntarle a Apollo- comentó Annabeth -Percy le cuenta todo-.

Hestia le dirigió una mirada algo malhumorada a la semidiosa, su sobrino aún estaba preocupado por la pelinegra, y lo seguiría hasta que ella despertará.

-¿Por qué le contaría todo al señor Apollo?- cuestionó Reyna con curiosidad.

-Pues porque es su novio-Thalia lo dijo cómo si no fuera la gran cosa. Poseidón y Tritón se veían un poco enfurruñados por lo dicho. Su Percy era muy pequeña para tener novio (aunque ya tuviera 17).

El silencio reino en la sala por unos segundos.

-¿QUÉ?- el grito de los campistas romanos se escuchó por todo el Olimpo -¿Nuestra pretora es novia de un dios?- preguntaron al unísono.

La vista de los romanos se dirigió al dios del sol, que se mantenía en silencio dando ligeras palmadas en la cabeza de la Srta. O'Leary, la preocupación no había abandonado del todo sus facciones.

-Será mejor continuar con la lectura- hablo Artemisa, que había notado como su hermano no había interrumpido ni una vez la lectura.

Apollo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, desde que comenzó a salir con Percy su relación con su hermana había mejorado un poco, aún continuaba molestandola ya que era muy divertido, pero ahora no tanto como antes.

 **Este viaje, estaba determinada a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja cleptomana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedado de mantequilla y crema de cacahuate.**

-Esa chica está muerta- prometieron todos los amigos de Grover, mientras tanto, él no podía más que sentirse agradecido con su amiga, protegiendolo aunque el era su protector.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con un principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de P.E por el resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas.**

-No tenías que fijarte en todo Percy-, el rubor teñía las mejillas de Grover mientras los demás intentaban esconder su risa con una muy falsa tos.

 **Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar.**

 **Deberías haberlo visto cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-Me sorprende que no te descubriera- comentó Katie.

-Estamos hablando de Percy, a veces es un poco lenta- sonrió Apollo.

-Le dire que dijiste eso- canturreo Hermes.

El color abandonó le rostro del dios rubio -. ¡No le digas nada!- los semidioses griegos soltaron una pequeña risa mientras que los romanos se veían algo extrañados, era cierto que su pretora era muy poderosa, pero de ahí a intimidar a un dios. Al ver sus expresiones Apollo decidió explicarse -. Percy da miedo cuando se enoja-, un falso estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del dios haciendo reír a los demás, Hermes sonrió al ver que su amigo volvía poco a poco a ser el mismo de siempre.

 **De todo modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podría hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender el colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

-Eso no es divertido-, se quejaron los bromistas de ambos campamentos.

 **-Te voy a matar- murmure.**

-Al fin un poco de acción- exclamó Ares mientras sus hijos, tanto griegos como romanos, con excepción de Frank, asentían de acuerdo con él.

 **Grover trató de calmarme.**

La cabaña de Ares lo abucheo.

 **-Esta bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate, es buena para la piel-.**

-Pero el cabello no es piel querido- comentó con dulzura Afrodita, ocasionando un tenue rubor sobre las mejillas del sátiro.

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

 **-Eso es todo-. Empece a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.**

-La hubieras dejado golpearla, aunque fuera sólo un golpe pequeñito- Thalia hizo un gesto con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

 **-Ya estas en libertad condicional-, me recordó. -Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa-.**

-¿Por qué siempre tiene ella la culpa?-, murmuró con tristeza Nico, tan bajo que nadie lo escucho.

 **Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

 **En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en el que iba a meterme.**

Todos se crisparon con preocupación, en especial Poseidón, Tritón y Apollo, parecían haber olvidado que eso había pasado hace años.

 **El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

 **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja.**

 **En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Un poco más- se interrumpió Atenea.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar cómo era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma.**

La inceedulidad tiñó los rostros de los campistas griegos.

-Pero ella nunca me presta atención cuando intentó enseñarle algo-, comentó un poco enfurruñada Annabeth.

-Será porque a ella no le interesa mucho la arquitectura y a ti te encanta ese tema- le sonrió Rachel.

 **Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Atenea no pudo continuar ya que un fuerte gruñido la interrumpió.

La Sta. O'Leary le gruñía al libro mientras su pelaje se crispaba. Los campistas se estemecieron mientras discretamente se alejaban un poco.

-Tal vez aún se acuerda de ella- murmuró tan bajo Nico que ni si quiera Hazel, que se encontraba sentada a un lado de él logró escucharlo.

-Creo que necesita despejarse, la llevaré afuera un rato- comentó Apollo mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía a la puerta, -vamos chica-. La Sta O'Leary lo siguió corriendo entusiasmada.

-La Sta O'Leary se ve muy unida al Sr Apollo- comentó con timidez Hazel.

-Lo está-, le contestó Rachel-, es la mascota de Percy, como ya saben, al principio se quedaba en el campamento porque la cuidaba Beckendorf,- las muecas de tristeza tiñeron los rostros de los hijos de Hefesto al recordar a su líder caído. -Pero cuándo murió, nadie más pudo cuidarla.

Todos los griegos desviaron la vista apenados.

-La verdad es que a todos nos intimidaba un poco- defendió algo apenado Malcolm -, el único al que no le daba miedo era a Nico pero casi nunca estaba en el campamento.-

-Así que cuando Percy tubo que volver a la escuela la Sra. Hestia se ofreció a cuidarla-, continuó con la explicación Annabeth-, pero cuando desaparecio, Apollo estaba muy triste y comenzó a descuidar su trabajo para buscarla, así que la Sra. Hestia decidió que sería mejor si el la cuidaba, mientras, yo le prometí que la buscaría. Desde entonces se han acostumbrado a la compañía del otro.-

-Pero niños, no le vayan a preguntar nada a él-, les recomendo Hestia, que ahora tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 30 años-, aún está un poco preocupado por ella, y se siente culpable porque cree que debió esforzarse un poco más para encontrarla-.

Todos los presentes asistieron con comprensión mientras se preparaban para continuar con la lectura.

 **La Sra Dodds era la profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

Poseidón y Tritón veían enfadados a Hades, el cual se veía arrepentido y un poco incómodo por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

 **Desde el primer día, la Sra Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imaginé que estaba poseída. Me señaló con su dedo torcido y me dijo -, Ahora cariño -, realmente dulce, y sabía que me iba a caer una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

 **Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**

 **-Tienes toda la razón-.**

-¿Es un monstruo?- se dirigió Dakota a los griegos.

-Si- contestó Annabeth un poco seria.

Los romanos se veían curiosos, ¿A que clase de monstruo se había enfrentado su pretora? Y además a los doce años.

 **El Sr Brunner dejó de hablar del arte funerario griego.**

 **Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije -¿Quieres callarte?**

 **Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-Ya lo creo que si- se rió Thalia.

-La verdad es que cuando vi el rubor en su rostro me di cuenta que no me lo decía a mi- intentó defender Quirón a su alumna.

-Ella te quiere Quirón, nunca sería irrespetuosa contigo-, le sonrió Annabeth, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el centauro.

 **Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr Brunner detuvo su historia.**

 **-Señorita Jackson-, dijo. -¿Algo que decir?-.**

 **Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo, le dije. -No señor-.**

 **El Sr Brunner señaló una de las imagenes de la estela. -¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?-**

-10 dracmas a que no sabe- le dijo Connor a su hermano.

-Trato- cerró la apuesta Travis, mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Eso me ofende chicos- comentó una voz, desde uno de los extremos de la sala.

* * *

Se que muchos querran matarme por dejarlo asi, pero estaba quedando muy largo, prometo que intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 2

Chicos, lamento la tardanza, este capitulo ya lo tenía desde la semana pasada, pero tuve un problema con mi celular, que es donde escribo la historia y se me borro todo el capitulo, así que tuve que reescribirlo desde el principio.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía. acabo de terminarlo hoy. sin más que decir, que comience el capitulo.

* * *

Todos en la sala voltearon sorprendidos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una chica, el flequillo negro cubría un poco sus ojos verdes y en su cara podía verse una sonrisa de alivio al ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban a salvo.

Los primeros en salir del estupor fueron Poseidón y Tritón, que se levantaron rápidamente y la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo.

-Nos tenías preocupados hermanita-, la regaño Tritón mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Es un alivio que estés bien hija- le sonrió Poseidón, para después dirigirla hacia dos chicos que observaban la escena con curiosidad. -Hijos, está es su hermana, Percy-.

-¡Lo sabía! Tenemos una hermana- comentó alegre Teseo, mientras el y Orión abrazaba a Percy.

Al separarse de sus hermanos Percy sólo pudo sentir el impacto de muchos cuerpos estrellándose contra ella. Las lágrimas empapaban su camisa cada vez que un nuevo campista la abrazaba.

-Vamos chicos estoy bien- intentó consolarlos mientras les daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando se hubieron calmado un poco y comenzaron a volver a sus lugares, su vista se desvió hacia donde estaban los chicos romanos, algunos parecían indecisos entre acercarse o quedarse donde estaban, ella no los culpaba por seguir molestos después de lo que había pasado en el campamento, así que solo les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Al final los únicos de pie junto a ella fueron sus amigos del Argo II, todos se veían aliviados de verla.

-Lo siento Percy-, Annabeth se veía muy culpable, si por lo menos hubiera podido ayudar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes- intentó restarle importancia Percy, -fue mi decisión, así que no te culpes-. Después se giró hacia Jason. -Hiciste un gran trabajo cuidandolos-.

-Tu lo hubieras hecho mejor-, le sonrió el hijo de Júpiter. Percy no estaba tan segura, ella era demasiado impulsiva para su propio bien, con dificultad podía cuidar de si misma.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía los dioses presentes, algunos le dirigían pequeñas sonrisas, otros se veian indiferentes, pero su mirada se torno preocupada al observar el único trono vacío. -¿En donde está Apollo?-

-Salió hace un momento- le respondió la voz calmada de la diosa del hogar. -Estoy segura que volvera pronto-

En ese momento se escuchó un gran alboroto proveniente del pasillo.

-¡Espera Srta. O'Leary!- se escuchó el grito de un chico.

Percy se giró a tiempo para observar cómo un gran perro del infierno se avalanzaba sobre ella.

-Yo también te extrañe- río la semidiosa cuando por fin pudo levantarse del piso y limpiarse la baba de perro de la cara.

Cuando volteo a la puerta de entrada sus ojos se toparon con unos azules que la observaban fijamente, por un momento el silencio reino en el gran salón.

-Percy-murmuró Apollo, como si no pudiera creer que la chica parada a unos metros frente a él fuera real. El dios del sol dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros hacia ella, temiendo que desapareciera si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco.

Percy se movió con igual lentitud, al fin, después de tantos meses volvía a ver al dios.

Al final, no pudieron estar más tiempo separados, ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro, fundiendose en un necesitado abrazo.

Apollo se separó suavemente de la semidiosa, sólo lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro.

-Te extrañe tanto- murmuró el dios del sol mientras besaba con suavidad la frente de la semidiosa, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, los cuales sólo rozó en una ligera caricia.

-Esta bien, cielo- intentó tranquilizarla el dios del sol, los suaves sollozos de la chica hacían que su pecho se apretara con tristeza.

-Tenía miedo- murmuró Percy mientras Apollo limpiaba con sus pulgares el camino que las lágrimas habían hecho en sus mejillas.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no volverás a ir ahí- cuando vio la expresión confundida en el rostro de Percy, decidió explicarle. -Te vi caer, pero no pude hacer nada-, la impotencia teñía su voz, -pero ahora estás aquí, he incluso si tienes que ir de nuevo no será sola, yo voy a ir contigo-. Le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora, su mano acarició suavemente la cadena de oro y el pequeño dije de clave de sol que colgaban del cuello de la semidiosa y le dio un ligero empujón en la direccion en la que se encontraban sus amigos, sabía que por ahora necesitaban tenerla cerca y comprobar que no la habían perdido. Se dirigió a su trono mientras los campistas le explicaban a Percy que hacían en el Olimpo.

Al principio Percy se veía confundida e incluso algo molesta, a quien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de leer sus pensamientos, eso era algo privado, pero después de pensarlo un momento se resignó, total, si eso servía para ayudar a los demás entonces por ella estaba bien.

La Srta. O'Leary dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de los semidioses, sólo para comprobar que Percy no se iba a ir a ningún lado y después volvió a su lugar detrás del trono de Apollo.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a la sala, Atenea continuó con la lectura.

 **Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

-Paga- canturreo alegre Travis.

Connor le paso a regañadientes el dinero a su hermano mientras murmuraba enfurruñado sobre semidiosas traidoras que no tenian consideración por su economía.

" **Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

-¿Tenía que ser esa Quirón?- le pregunto Demeter, mientras sus hermanos hacían muecas, no había sido muy divertido crecer en el interior de su padre.

El centauro sólo les sonrió un poco incómodo.

 **"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."**

 **"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar.**

-No te vayas a hacer daño- se burló Nico, mientras Percy le enseñaba la lengua.

 **"Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿DIOSES?- tronó Zeus.

 **"¿Dioses?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

 **"Titanes" me corregí.**

Zeus se calmó un poco después de que Quirón corrigierá a la chica.

 **"Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar.**

-Mamá siempre me quiso más- se regodeo el Rey de los dioses-.

Las diosas presentes sólo rodaron los ojos, estaban cansadas de esa discusión. Atenea continuó leyendo para que Poseidón y Hades no comenzarán a discutir con su padre.

 **"Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**

 **"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

 **"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué.**

 **"Y los dioses ganaron."**

 **Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

-¿Por qué se rien si estuvo bien?- cuestionó Aquiles.

-Son mortales- comentó Clarisse como si fuera obvio.

-¡Oye! -Simuló defenderse Rachel.

-Tú no eres una mortal normal Rachel- Intentó excusarse la hija de Ares.

 **Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, 'porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos' "**

 **"Y porque Señorita Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?"**

 **"Busted " murmuro Grover.**

 **"Cállate," susurro Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso mas brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también.**

-Quirón es el mejor cuando se trata de avergonzarte- dijo un chico de Afrodita mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo.

 **El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor."**

-Esa es su respuesta para casi todo- señaló Thalia mientras Percy refunfuñaba quitándose el flequillo de los ojos. Apollo la observaba sonriendo al comprobar que su Percy poco a poco comenzaba a estar más relajada, aunque sus ojos aún se veían un poco apagados.

 **"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, la Srta. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán.**

-Lo cual fue asqueroso- murmuró Hera un poco verde, sus hermanas no pudieron más que darle la razón.

 **"Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña"**

Percy distraidamente frotó su brazo al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando el arma de Cronos la corto, siendo observaba por sus hermanos.

 **"y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?"**

 **La clase se movió, las niñas se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Siempre- dijo Artemisa haciendo reír a todas las chicas presentes.

 **Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo.**

 **"Señorita Jackson."**

 **Yo sabia que venia.**

 **Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

 **El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Eres tan observadora-, comentó Artemisa, -pudiste ser una gran cazadora- terminó con algo de pesar.

-Lo siento Sra. Artemisa, pero me gusta mi vida como esta- se disculpó Percy dándole una sonrisa a Apollo, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato.

-Es tan extraño escuchar a Percy siendo respetuosa con algun dios- le murmuró Hazel a Frank. Este asintió de acuerdo, recordando como le había hablado a Marte en el campamento Júpiter.

 **"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

 **"¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

 **"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-Y sólo eso he obtenido- le sonrió Quirón a su estudiante favorita.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pudo escuchar un gruñido furioso, su vista se desvió buscando la fuente del sonido, encontrandose con unos ojos azul eléctrico que la observaban fijamente.

Hasta ese momento no se habia percatado de los tres chicos sentados cerca de los tronos de los dioses, a uno lo reconoció cómo Aquiles ya que se habían encontrado con anterioridad, pero no pudo reconocer a los otros dos.

-Oye Annie-, llamó a su amiga, que se encontraba sentada junto a ella, -¿quienes son esos chicos?- le pregunto mientras hacía un movimiento con la barbilla en dirección de los nombrados.

-El chico castaño es Perseo... y el rubio es Hércules- Annabeth se preparo para la violenta reacción.

-¿Qué hace el aqui?- grito la hija de Poseidón, levantándose de su lugar y señalando al hijo de Zeus con un dedo.

-Esto se va a poner bueno- Thalia se froto las manos mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro.

-Las morias lo trajeron para leer- le contestó Zeus, el no estaba muy seguro de quien ganaría si ocurría un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos.

-Fue su culpa todo lo que le paso a Zoé-

-¿Zoé? Ah, la hespéride- comentó Hércules. -Esa tonta chica, creyó que la llevaría conmigo, ¡que estúpida!- se burlo - sólo necesitaba su ayuda para burlar al dragón-.

Artemisa se levanto furiosa de su trono, ella no iba a permitir que ese estúpido chico insultará la memoria de su cazadora.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el puño de Percy se estampó con tanta fuerza contra la mejilla de Hércules, que logró tirarlo de su asiento.

-Que no se te ocurra volver a hablar de Zoé asi- Percy lo observaba con frialdad desde arriba, -ella fue mucho más valiente de lo que tú nunca serás, así que si vuelvo a escucharte nombrandola, no será sólo un pequeño golpe lo que vas a recibir.

La pelinegra se alejo hacia su lugar mientras los romanos la observaban sorprendidos y los griegos orgullosos, esa era su líder, alguien que se enfrentaría a cualquiera por sus amigos.

-Dime que lo grabaste- le suplicó Apollo a Hermes, que mantenía una cámara frente a su rostro. El dios de los ladrones le alzó el pulgar con una juguetona sonrisa, ellos estaban cansados de la actitud de su medio hermano, y que al fin alguien le bajará los humos -más una semidiosa, las cuales el chico consideraba inferiores- era algo digno de preservarse para la posteridad.

Mientras tanto Hércules se levantaba furioso del piso, su mejilla comenzaba a ponerse roja, si esa chiquilla creía que podía golpearlo y salir impune estaba muy equivocada, pero por ahora tenía que planear su venganza, además, ese no era el lugar para ello, estaba comprobando que muchos dioses y la totalidad de los semidioses la defenderían. Cuando se sentó en su asiento su vista se desvió hacia un chico con osos de peluche atados a su cinturón, si, tal vez el augur de Nueva Roma podría serle de utilidad, claramente pudo distinguir el desagrado que le causaba la hija de Poseidón.

 **Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

 **Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan buena como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Pero mi clase la pasaste con A- le sonrió Quirón.

-Por favor, no se vean tan sorprendidos chicos- les dijo Annabeth a sus amigos. -Ella realmente es muy lista. Lo que no entiendo,- se giro hacia su amiga, -es ¿por qué te empeñas en parecer lenta?-

Al ver que todos se veían interesados Percy no pudo más que suspirar derrotada. -Tal vez porque pienso que así puedo sobrellevar mejor todo lo que ocurre-.

Los demás asistieron conformes con la respuesta, así que dejaron que Atenea siguiera leyendo.

 **No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de buena, el esperaba que yo fuera la mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

 **Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Sólo recordaba- comentó Quirón, pero como no agregó nada más la lectura continuó.

 **Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

 **La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

 **En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. El fuerte viento agitaba mi coleta y el flequillo me picaba los ojos. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación.**

 **Nadie mas parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.**

-Ella no es mi hija- comentó horrorizado Hermes al ver la expresión con la que la mayoria lo miraba.

 **Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez sí hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

 **"¿Te han castigado?" pregunto Grover.**

 **"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces.**

 **Quiero decir, no soy una genio.**

-Y que lo digas- se burló Thalia.

-Silencio cara de pino- Percy le saco la lengua a su prima mientras los campistas griegos reían por la actitud infantil de su líder. Los chicos romanos poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de su pretora.

 **Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

 **Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

-¿Enserio te dio su manzana?- pregunto Frank recordando lo mucho que comía cuando estuvo en el campamento Júpiter y después en el Argo II.

\- Sorprendente verdad- le sonrio Annabeth, -si la chica come casi tanto como un cíclope-.

-Oye- se ofendió Percy.

-No se a donde manda toda esa comida, si siempre está en forma- se quejó una chica de Afrodita.

-Eso es porque se la pasa corriendo de un lugar a otro- intentó defenderla Apollo.

 **Observando la quinta avenida pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad.**

 **Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero seria decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme mas, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsada de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

-Eres una buena hija- comentaron al unísono Hera, Hestia y Demeter.

Percy sólo sonrió con tristeza, hacía meses que no veía a su madre, y tenía la sensacion de que aún faltaba mucho para que pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, eso si lograba salir del tártaro con vida.

 **El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo.**

 **Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

 **Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mío con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

-Por favor, dime que la golpeaste- Annabeth se dirigió a Percy, ella sabía muy bien que Grover no se defendería, así que esperaba que su amiga hiciera algo.

Percy sólo sonrió y con un gesto le indico que siguiera escuchando.

 **"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.**

Las hijas de Afrodita con excepción de Piper hicieron muecas de desagrado.

 **Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

-Ahora te controlas mejor- le dijo Quirón, la chica era demasiado poderosa, si dejaba que su furia la cegara podría ocasionar un gran caos.

-Que bueno- murmuró por lo bajo Apollo, el hacia demasiadas tonterias, y si Percy se enojara por cada una de ellas, ahora no lo estuviera contando.

 **No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**

 **La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban: "¿Has visto…?"**

 **"…El agua…"**

 **"…como la agarró…"**

-¡Que poder!, incluso antes de saber que era una semidiosa- comento asombrado Perseo.

Octavian y Hércules se veían molestos, el primero porque el campamento romano alabara tanto a la chica, la mayoría hasta parecía querer acercarse a los griegos.

Hércules estaba harto de que admiraran tanto a la hija de Poseidón, el fue el semidios más fuerte de todos los tiempos, a él fue a quien volvieron un dios, no a esa chica. Ya vera, se arrepentiría de haberse metido con él.

 **No sabia de que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Ella lo estaba esperando- murmuró arrepentido Hades.

 **"Ahora, cariño."**

 **"Ya lo se," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-Noooo-, el grito de la cabaña 11 resono por toda la sala.

-Nunca adivines tus castigos- comentó Travis.

-Así sólo los empeoras- explicó Connor.

 **Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-Bueno duh-.

-No deberías juntarse tanto con tus hermanos- reprendió Clarisse a su novio, haciendo reír a todos, excepto a los hijos de Hermes.

 **"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

 **"¡Espere!" grito Grover."Fui yo quien la empujo."**

 **Me quede mirándolo, atónita. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de el temblaba.**

-Gracias chico cabra- Percy le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, haría cualquier cosa por ti- Grover le sonrió de vuelta.

 **"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**

 **"Pero…"**

 **"Usted-quédese-aquí."**

 **Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

 **"Esta bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

 **"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora"**

 **Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

 **Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde.**

Los bromistas y Apollo se estremecieron, ellos habían estado varias veces en el lado receptor de esa mirada.

-Creo que si se la dieras ahora, saldría corriendo a esconderse -comentó pensativo Chris, los demás chicos de la cabaña 11 sonrieron maliciosos.

-Chicos, no voy a buscarla sólo para intimidarla, eso ya quedó en el pasado - todos los campistas se enfurruñaron, pero Percy sólo negó divertida.

 **Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

Todos estaban impacientes por escuchar sobre el primer enfrentamiento de Percy.

 **¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?**

 **Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-De hecho las interpreta demasiado bien- comentó Atenea.

 **Yo no estaba tan segura.**

 **Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

 **A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálida, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Lo siento Percy, tenía que investigar que buscaba en la escuela- Quirón observaba avergonzado a su alumna.

-No hay problema Quirón- Percy sólo le sonrió mientras continuaba escuchando.

 **Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

 **Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

 **La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

 **Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, Teseo y Orión se veían preocupados, Tritón no había querido decirles a que clase de monstruo se había enfrentado su hermana.

 **La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nerviosa. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

 **"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**

 **Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "si señora."**

Todos la miraron con incredulidad, ¿desde cuando Percy hacía lo seguro?

 **Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

 **La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

 **Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Ay Percy, si supieras cuantos maestros han intentado hacernos daño- dijo Will mientras la mayoría de los chicos del campamento mestizo asentían.

 **Le dije. "Yo...yo, me esforzare mas, señora."**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

-No se como pudieron culpar a mi hija -habló irritado Poseidón, dirigiéndose a sus dos hermanos. -Ni si quiera tenían pruebas- Zeus sólo desvio la vista, como si la cosa no fuera con el, en cambio Hades se veía apenado.

Los romanos se veian algo confundidos, ellos no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando.

 **No sabia de que hablaba.**

 **Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio. O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

Llegados a este punto todos estaban riendo excepto Atenea y su cabaña, algunos hasta tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si no supiera que eres hija del tío P hasta pensaría que eres mia- le sonrio Hermes.

 **"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.**

 **"Señora, yo no..."**

 **"Se acabo el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**

 **Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

-Enviaste una furia tras nuestra hermana- Teseo y Orión veían furiosos al dios del inframundo.

-Calmence - intentó apasiguarlos Percy -Hades tuvo sus motivos para enviarla, yo no estoy molesta con el, así que ustedes tampoco deben estarlo-.

Todos los campistas romanos se veian muy sorprendidos, ¿como pudo sobrevivir Percy cuando su primer monstruo fue una furia?

 **Luego las cosas se pusieron aun mas extrañas.**

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Gwen incrédula.

-Es Percy, claro que se puede- le contestó Nico.

 **El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

 **"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire...**

-¿Y que se supone que va a hacer con una pluma?- pregunto uno de los nuevos campistas de Demeter.

-Ya lo veras- le sonrió Katie, haciéndole un gesto para que siguiera escuchando.

 **La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

 **Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma.**

-¿Entonces que era?- pregunto Leo, la falsa curiosidad impregnado su voz.

 **Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

 **La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Que debil- exclamó Octavian lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharán.

-¿Quieres enfrentarte a una furia sólo con una espada Octavian?- le pregunto Nico manteniendo la vista al frente, cuando el augur no le contestó, continuó -si, eso creí-.

 **Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

 **Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

-Y por eso eres la mejor espadachín- le sonrió Annabeth a su amiga, mientras los romanos la observaban incrédulos.

 **La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**

-Que no les sorprenda, Percy relaciona todo con el reino de su padre- les comentó Thalia a los romanos.

 **La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron, ellos habían sentido lo mismo con su primer monstruo.

 **Estaba sola.**

 **Tenía un bolígrafo en la mano.**

 **El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**

 **Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-La verdad es que conociéndote sería posible, tienen una gran imaginación- le sonrió Rachel.

 **Volví a salir.**

 **Había empezado a llover.**

 **De inmediato el cabello se me adirió a la cara y la ropa se me pego al cuerpo.**

Algunos chicos pusieron una expresión pervertida al imaginarla, Apollo los fulmino a todos con la mirada, con ayuda de los hermanos mayores de su novia.

 **Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

 **Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que la Srta. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quien?- cuestionó Jason, creyendo que se habia perdido algo.

 **Le dije. "¿Quien?"**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia, mientras Thalia ponía una expresión horrorizada, murmurando sobre cómo su hermanito estaba perdido, si había comenzado a pensar como Percy, está sólo le arrojó un cojin del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada.

 **"Nuestra maestra, tonta."**

 **Parpadee. No habíamos tenido nunca una maestra llamada Srta. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

 **Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.**

 **Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

 **El dijo. "¿Quien?"**

 **Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Los satiros son unos pésimos mentirosos- comentó Dionisio mientras giraba la hoja de su revista de vinos.

-¿Enserio estas escuchando?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Apollo.

-No seas tonto Alfonso- le contestó Dionisio, el dios del sol sólo hizo un puchero mientras Hermes se burlaba.

 **"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."**

 **Un trueno retumbó.**

 **Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

 **Me acerqué a él.**

 **Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Srta. Jackson."**

 **Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

 **"Señor," le dije. "¿Donde esta la Sra. Dodds?"**

 **Me miro sin comprender."¿Quien?"**

 **"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

 **El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

-Quirón si sabe mentir, me siento tan orgulloso- exclamó Hermes simulando limpiarse una lagrimita.

-Eones de práctica- comentó divertido el centauro.

-Bien ese fue el final del primer capítulo-, dijo Atenea, mientras cerraba el libro. -Ahora ¿quien quiere leer?- preguntó.

Antes de que las manos comenzaran a alzarse, Percy se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Podemos comer algo primero?-

-Claro-, le sonrió Hestia, -vallamos al comedor-.

Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacía el comedor mientras comentaban el capítulo.

* * *

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, recuerden que sus comentarios y criticas serán bien recibidas, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Intentare tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, en este aparecerán mas personajes.

Nos vemos pronto.

 **Daap** : Gracias por la corrección, ya lo modifique, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura si cambiaba o no.


	4. Capitulo 2

Chicos lamento mucho la tardanza, pero entre la escuela y la falta de inspiración no podía terminar el capitulo.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia y las que la tienen en favorita, especialmente a Silverlight, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción.

Sin más que decir a leer.

* * *

En el gran comedor el alboroto no se hizo esperar, los romanos observaron con curiosidad como los griegos se levantaban ordenadamente para raspar parte de su comida en un enorme brasero ubicado en el centro del comedor y murmuraban el nombre de alguno de los dioses, cuando les preguntaron por qué hacían eso sólo consiguieron la respuesta -es una ofrenda a los dioses-.

Percy se encontraba sentada entre sus amigos de ambos campamentos, todos querían saber en donde había estado. Ella sólo pudo darles pequeños detalles sobre su camino hacia el campamento romano, la misión a Alaska y el viaje a Roma mientras intentaba comer la hamburguesa frente a ella.

Cuando todos le preguntaron porque había estado tan herida cuando apareció en el gran salón, el silencio se hizo presente en la mesa, Percy dejó de comer, de repente su hamburguesa había dejado de saber bien.

Ella no quería recordar lo que había pasado durante su estancia en el tártaro, incluso cuando esta no había sido tan larga, aunque supuso que vendría en alguno de los libros.

Nico, que sabía lo duro que fue para Percy estar sola en ese lugar decidió cambiar el tema, preguntándole a los demás como iban las cosas en ambos campamentos, Percy le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al hijo de Hades.

Mientras intentaba seguir comiendo y escuchaba los pormenores de ambos campos, su vista se mantenía en la mesa de los dioses. Sus hermanos se encontraban sentados junto a su padre, le habían pedido sentarse con ellos, pero ella quería estar un momento más con sus amigos, lo comprendieron porque no habían insistido más.

Los tres voltearon un momento a verla y le dirigieron cálidas sonrisas que ella correspondió, algo le decía que se llevaría muy bien con sus dos hermanos semidioses, sólo esperaba que no fueran igual de sobreprotectores que Tritón.

Su vista siguió vagando hasta que se centró en la figura del dios del sol, la preocupación había abandonado por completo su semblante, y ahora se encontraba junto a Hermes, ambos inclinados sobre un pergamino y mascullando en voz baja con expresiones traviesas en los rostros, conociéndolos, lo más seguro es que se tratara de una broma para alguno de los dioses.

Al final, su vista se centró en el dios del inframundo. Hades se encontraba sentado en el extremo de la mesa y hablaba tranquilamente con Hestia, que ahora tenía la apariencia de una niña de 8 años. Una idea había estado girando en la cabeza de Percy durante todo el capítulo y ahora era su oportunidad de ponerla en marcha.

Se levantó lentamente de su lugar, atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos y se encaminó hacia la mesa de los dioses, colocándose frente a Hades. Cuando el dios se percató de su presencia, la observó con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Que ocurre sobrina?- cuestionó Hades.

-Tío Hades,- comenzó Percy poniendo su mejor expresión de foca bebe. Apollo, Poseidón y Tritón se acomodaron mejor para ver lo que la chica quería, ellos ya habían sido víctimas de esa mirada y sabían que Percy sólo la usaba cuando quería pedir algo. -Me preguntaba-, continuó, -¿si podrías traer a todos los chicos que murieron durante la guerra contra Cronos?- Hades parecía indeciso, así que Percy continuó, colocando sus manos frente a ella en forma de suplica. -Por favor, así ellos sabrán que su sacrificio no fue en vano-.

Hades no pudo resistirse a esos grandes ojos verdes, además cuando su vista giró por el comedor, pudo ver los rostros ilusionados de todos los presentes. Con un suspiro de derrota su mano se ondeo y una ola de poder se sintió en el comedor.

La puerta se abrió y por ella comenzó a entrar una gran cantidad de chicos, algunos traían puestas camisetas naranjas, otros púrpura y unas cuantas chicas tenían la ropa característica de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Todos los campistas se levantaron a abrazar a sus amigos y hermanos caídos, los habían extrañado tanto.

Nico sabía que su hermana no se encontraba entre la multitud, pero aun así no pudo evitar buscarla. Hazel apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, ella conocía lo suficiente a Nico como para notar la desilusión en su rostro.

La última en entrar fue una cazadora con una diadema de plata sobre su trenzado cabello.

Zoé dirigió una mirada confundida a su alrededor, hace un segundo se encontraba en el Eliseo y ahora estaba en un comedor lleno de semidioses. Iba a preguntar lo que ocurría cuando sintió el impacto de un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo y unos delgados, pero fuertes brazos se enroscaron con fuerza a su torso.

-¿Percy?- cuestionó, reconocería ese olor donde fuera, era como una fresca brisa de mar.

-En verdad estás aquí- la semidiosa le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, para que después su expresión se descompusiera en una mueca de culpabilidad.

En el momento en que abrió la boca Zoé la corto, -no quiero que te disculpes, porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa ¿entiendes?-

La semidiosa sólo asintió, no muy conforme.

-Ahora, ¿alguien podría explicarnos que hacemos en el Olimpo?- varios de los recién llegados asistieron de acuerdo con la cazadora.

Mientras terminaban de comer les explicaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo que habían leído en el primer capítulo. Todos los chicos griegos se veían interesados en saber que había pasado después de que murieron, en cambio los chicos romanos se veían horrorizados por tener que leer la historia de una griega. Sus amigos intentaron hacerles ver que los griegos no eran los bárbaros que creían pero supusieron que se darían cuenta de eso en el transcurso de la lectura.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer, se dirigieron al salón de los tronos, los dioses tuvieron que conjurar más lugares para que los recién llegados se sentaran.

Percy se dirigió al lugar que había ocupado durante el primer capítulo, pero antes de llegar unas fuertes manos la tomaron por los hombros y la dirigieron en sentido contrario, miro sobre su hombro sólo para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa de Teseo.

-Ya es hora de que te sientes con nosotros- canturreo su hermano mientras Tritón y Orión le dirigieron sonrisas que claramente decían 'déjalo, no lo harás cambiar de opinión'.

Percy suspiro resignada y se sentó entre sus hermanos. Teseo, al ver que ya no había lugar para él, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el piso, sobre un cojín que le quito a Tritón y con el que "accidentalmente" lo golpeó en la cara.

-Nunca dejaras de ser un niño- mascullo Tritón en dirección a su hermano.

-Y tu nunca dejarás de ser un viejo- le contesto Teseo mientras le enseñaba la lengua. La mayoría veían divertidos la escena.

-Sí ya terminaron de jugar, es hora de continuar la lectura-, comentó Atenea mientras tomaba el libro, -¿quien quiere leer ahora?-.

Una gran cantidad de manos se levantaron en el aire, pero dos se agitaban vigorosamente y sus dueños hacían ruiditos para intentar llamar la atención de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Muy bien chicos, cálmense, ambos podrán leer- los tranquilizó Atenea mientras le pasaba el libro a Travis.

Connor se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado mientras su hermano se regodeaba.

-Nunca creí ver el día en que los Stoll leyeran un libro por voluntad propia- comentó incrédula Katie.

-¿Bromeas? Son los pensamientos de Percy, esto será épico- comentaron al unísono Travis y Connor, enseguida el primero se aclaró la garganta y abriendo el libro en el capítulo dos, comenzó a leer.

 **TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE**

-Creo que escogí el capítulo equivocado, eso no se escucha divertido- se interrumpió el hijo de Hermes, pero no le dio tiempo a nadie más de comentar ya que enseguida continuo leyendo.

 **Yo estaba acostumbrada a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

-Todos nos acostumbramos- murmuró Chris.

 **Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar. Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Srta. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de pre- Algebra desde Navidad.**

-Esa sería una gran broma. Podríamos hacérsela cuando vuelva al campamento- sonrió Connor, siendo secundado por Travis.

-No lo sé chicos-, murmuró indeciso Chris. -¿Recuerdan lo que paso la última vez que le hicieron una broma?-.

-¿Que paso?- cuestionó interesado Orión.

-Digamos que aprendieron a la mala porque no deben tocar las cosas de Percy- sonrió Thalia, ese día las cazadoras habían ido de visita al campamento.

-Fue una tortura tenerlos en la enfermería toda una semana- murmuró Will seguido por el asentimiento de todos sus hermanos.

-No fue nuestra culpa, no sabíamos que se lo había regalado Apollo-intento defenderse Travis.

-¿De que están hablando?- cuestionó Reyna, que estaba igual de pérdida que el resto de los romanos.

-Pues digamos que Percy, aunque no le llamen la atención las mismas cosas que a una chica de su edad, aún sigue siendo una chica y tiene una debilidad por los muñecos de peluche, tiene demasiados en su cabaña.- Comenzó a explicar Annabeth. -Así que los Stoll creyeron que seria divertido entrar a la cabaña 3 y tomar uno para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en darse cuenta que faltaba, sólo que tuvieron la mala suerte de tomar el panda que Apollo le regaló en su primera cita-.

-Ella se dio cuenta en el momento en que entró a su cabaña- continuó el relato Rachel, -y cuando descubrió que fueron ellos... bueno...

-Limpio el piso con sus rostros, literalmente- se burló Clarisse, -además de dejarles unos cuantos huesos rotos-.

-Nadie creería que una chica tan pequeña pudiera causar tanto daño sólo con sus manos si no la hubieran visto ese día- comentó Grover mientras todos veían a la chica, casi oculta entre los enormes cuerpos de sus hermanos.

-Y por eso nadie debe tocar mis peluches sin mí permiso- les dirigió una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la mayor. -Y menos para abrirlos- el augur recibió una fría mirada haciéndolo encogerse en su lugar. -Ahora ¿por qué no seguimos leyendo?-.

 **De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.**

 **Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

-Estoy casi seguro que fue culpa de Grover- comentó Malcolm.

 **Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

-Grover nunca ha podido mentirle, ni si quiera cuando aprendió a hacerlo- le sonrió Katie al sátiro.

-Eso es porque es una de mis mejores amigas, me conoce demasiado bien- se defendió el sátiro.

 **Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

-Todos se darán cuenta que mientes si dudas de tu respuesta Grover- aconsejo el dios de los ladrones.

 **Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-Eres un poco lenta querida, -comentó Deméter, -deberías comer más cereales-.

Los dioses presentes rodaron los ojos, Deméter creía que todo podía solucionarse comiendo cereales.

 **No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío y con la mano apretada alrededor del dije en mi cuello.**

-Creí que ese collar te lo había dado...- Percy le dirigió un gesto a Hazel para hacerla callar y le indico que eso aparecería en el libro.

 **El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

Hestia les dirigió una reprendedora mirada a sus hermanos menores, los mortales no tenían porque haber sufrido las consecuencias de su pelea. Ambos dioses se veían un poco avergonzados, lo cual apaciguó a su hermana.

 **Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

-Una Percy de mal humor es mala señal para los campistas que tengan entrenamiento con ella- comentó Annabeth.

-No nos lo recuerdes- los hijos de Apollo y Atenea por lo general eran los que entrenaban más seguido con ella, así que eran los que sufrían cuando la hija de Poseidón se encontraba de malas.

 **Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos. Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

-Espero que les hallas dado una lección Prissy- le espetó Clarisse a Percy mientras la totalidad de la cabaña 5 asentían.

 **Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezosa para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé.**

-¡Que mal profesor!, debería ser un poco más paciente, tiene dislexia así que es más difícil para ella aprender-, comentó Atenea, a ella le molestaba mucho que algunos profesores no intentarán ayudar a los niños con problemas de aprendizaje.

 **Lo llamé viejo borrachín. No estaba ni siquiera segura de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

 **El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitada a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

-Mira el lado positivo Percy, al menos pasaste el año- le dijo Nico amigablemente para tratar de animarla, al parecer olvidando que eso ya había pasado.

 **Bien, me dije a mí misma. Perfecto.**

 **Estaba nostálgica.**

 **Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-Eso no está bien, el Sr. Blofis no debería jugar en frente de ti- le comentó Hestia a Percy, parecía decidida a ir y regañar al padrastro de la chica.

-Ese no es Paul, él ni si quiera sabe jugar- intentó calmarla la semidiosa.

Varios se veían extrañados ya que no explicó nada más, pero le restaron importancia. Apollo se veía muy molesto, en el pasado, Percy le había contado sobre su padrastro pero el nunca pudo ayudarla o Zeus se daría cuenta de la existencia de la hija de Poseidón.

 **Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino.**

-Por si no se habían dado cuenta, a Percy le gusta mucho la naturaleza, y siempre nos está ayudando a limpiar- sonrió Grover con orgullo.

Artemisa y Deméter le sonrieron, a ellas las hacía felices que las personas cuidarán y respetarán la naturaleza.

 **Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño. Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-¿Necesitas que chica te cuide las espaldas sátiro?- se burló Octavian.

-Todos quisiéramos que _esa_ chica nos las cuidará- exclamó Beckendorf, los romanos le parecían agradables, pero este chico tenía algo que no le acababa de gustar. -Ahí que vigilarlo, igual que a Hércules- le murmuró a Lee Fletcher, que se encontraba sentado junto a el. Él arquero asintió mientras pasaba la voz al resto de los campistas griegos.

 **Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

Percy le sonrió al centauro, él y Paul eran los únicos profesores que en realidad creían en ella.

 **Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelinegra cuando sintió las miradas de los hijos de Atenea. -Por lo menos estudie para una-.

 **No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba segura porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

 **La noche antes de mi final.**

-Que dramática, sólo era un examen- se burlo Thalia, ella sabía muy bien que su prima a veces era muy pesimista.

 **Me sentí tan frustrada que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

Percy se removió incómoda por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Annabeth y sus hermanos.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página. No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Caronte, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

-Ahora puede- comentó Hazel.

-Claro que si, Quirón es su maestro- murmuró uno de los hijos de Afrodita.

-En realidad me refería a conjugar los verbos en latín- le sonrió Hazel, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al chico.

 **Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

-Sabemos cómo se siente- le sonrieron con empatía los hijos de Hermes.

Algunos los vieron raro así que Travis decidió explicarles, -puede que les jugaremos algunas bromas a las dríadas, y tal vez ellas pusieron las hormigas en nuestra ropa-

-Eso dio tanta comezón- murmuró uno de los chicos mientras sus hermanos asentían.

 **Mi vista se desvió por un momento al estuche sobre mi cama, pero de alguna forma sabía que ni si quiera practicar podría tranquilizarme.**

-¿Tocas?- le pregunto Teseo levantando la vista hacia su hermana. Percy sólo asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Y que instrumento tocas?- Perseo se veía intrigado, por lo general los hijos de Poseidón no eran muy diestros para la música.

-Ella toca el violín y en realidad es muy buena- comentó con orgullo Tritón, Percy incluso había encantado a su madre con su forma de tocar y eso era muy difícil ya que ella nunca se llevaba bien con los hijos mestizos de su padre.

-Aunque es un poco extraño-, comentó Deméter, -los hijos de Poseidón en realidad nunca han sido muy buenos cuando se trata de música- se hizo eco del pensamiento de su sobrino.

-Sí por qué será- murmuró Artemisa, -tienes algo que decir Dios de las artes- se dirigió a su gemelo que volteaba hacía un lado como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Al final cuando se dio cuenta que no podría librarse de contestar, suspiro derrotado.

-Soy el dios de las profecías ¿verdad?- recibió varios asentimientos, - así que a veces veo algunas cosas del futuro. Yo sabía que una hija de Poseidón iba a influir mucho en el mío, así que decidí hablar con el tío P porque nunca se había dado que tuviera hijas semidiosas. Cuando Percy nació, entre Tritón y yo estuvimos cuidándola ya que si el tío P se acercaba, padre se daría cuenta de su existencia, pero sabíamos que al ser hija de uno de los tres grandes su futuro iba a estar lleno de peligros. Así que le di mi bendición para que pudiera soñar con cosas que facilitarían sus misiones, por eso es que sus sueños siempre han sido tan malos. Además mi bendición se extendió un poco hacia lo musical, aunque sólo puede tocar el violín- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los semidioses se veían complacidos con esa respuesta, para los griegos era algo lógico después de ver cómo hablaba Percy de Apollo después de la misión de rescate al monte Tamalpais, era como si lo hubiera conocido desde antes.

Zeus por el contrario se veía muy molesto con su hijo, ¿como era posible que siempre estuviera de parte de su hermano? Y ahora se enteraba que lo había desobedecido para cuidar a la mocosa de Poseidón. El se encargaría de darle un castigo ejemplar.

Muchos querían preguntar como había estado vigilando a Percy pero lo más probable es que saliera en alguno de los libros.

 **Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

 **Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-Pues entonces no lo hagas ahora- se interrumpió Travis.

 **Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen. No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**

-Yo sabía que si lo intentabas- Quirón sonrió, a él le hacía muy feliz vera que sus alumnos se esforzarán por aprender.

 **Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor."**

-Ahora ella se quedará a escuchar- murmuró Clarisse, Percy siempre espiaba cuando la conversación parecía algo importante, como la suya con su padre en la misión al mar de los monstruos.

 **Me congelé.**

 **Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- sonrió Hermes.

-Eso esta mal Percy, no debes espiar las conversaciones de los demás- la reprendió Hestia.

 **Me acerqué un poco más.**

"… **solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡Una amabilidad en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**

" **Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándola," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que la chica madure más."**

-Por favor Quirón tu sabes que ella nunca ha madurado del todo- sonrió Annabeth haciendo reír a la mayoría, Percy sólo le saco la lengua pero no discutió, sabía muy bien que eso era cierto.

" **Pero ella quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-**

Los romanos se veían muy intrigados, ¿que había pasado que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para verse obligados a tener que decirle a alguien sobre su ascendencia divina?

" **Tendrá que resolverse sin ella, Grover. Déjala disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**

-Pues no la disfruté mucho- murmuro Percy haciendo que sus hermanos la vieran preocupados.

" **Señor, ella la vio…."**

" **Su imaginación," insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla de eso."**

" **Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez." La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

\- Tu no fallaste Grover- lo reprendieron Thalia y Annabeth.

" **Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente.**

-Ves hasta Quirón lo cree- le sonrieron sus amigos.

 **"Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy viva hasta el próximo otoño-"**

 **El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner calló.**

 **Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-¿Tal vez debería darle mi bendición?- murmuró pensativo Hermes, pero nadie pudo escucharlo.

 **Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

-¡Quirón!- lo reprendieron la mayoría de los dioses.

-Lo siento, no creí que nadie estuviera merodeando por los pasillos- se disculpó sonrojado el centauro,- además la niebla hubiera entorpecido la vista de los mortales-

 **Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

 **Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**

 **Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello e instintivamente mi mano se cerró sobre mi collar.**

-Ella siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa- explicó Grover.

-Ese collar parece muy especial- comentó Orión.

-Lo es- le aseguró Percy, -es un regalo de mi primer amigo,- sonrió cariñosamente. -Lo más probable es que se explique entre el primer y el tercer libro-.

 **En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

" **Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…."**

" **Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

Varios de los chicos hicieron muecas, a nadie le gustaba que les recuerden un examen.

" **No me lo recuerdes."**

 **Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

-Ahora espera un poco para poder salir- aconsejo Hermes.

-Hermano lamento ser yo el que te diga esto, pero creo que es mi deber recordarte que le estas hablando a un libro y que esto ya pasó-Apollo intentó verse preocupado por Hermes pero la sonrisa tirando de sus labios le quitaba credibilidad a lo dicho.

-Búrlate, ya veras cuando tu estés igual o peor,- y después con una voz muy falsa que simulaba ser la de Apollo continuó, -no Percy no hagas eso, puedes hacerte daño-

En este punto todos estaban riéndose.

-Percy tu deberías defenderme no burlarte de mi- Apollo le hizo un puchero a su novia mientras está reía.

-Apollo, Hermes, dejen de comportarse como unos niños, aún vamos en el segundo capítulo y no avanzamos nada por sus continuas interrupciones- los riño Hera.

La lectura continuó mientras ambos le hacían muecas a la diosa, ella no era su madre como para que intentará controlar sus acciones. Pero decidieron no decir nada, eso sólo haría que la discusión se alargara.

 **Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**

 **Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

-¿Por qué estaban en el mismo cuarto?- cuestionó Tritón viendo acusadoramente a Grover.

-Tenía que vigilar a Percy, así que Quirón manipuló un poco la niebla para que nos pusieran como compañeros de habitación- le contesto rápidamente Grover, el sabía muy bien que el dios era muy celoso con su hermanita.

" **Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás lista para este examen?"**

 **No respondí.**

" **Te ves horrible."**

-¡No Grover! Nunca debes decirle eso a una chica- recomendaron todos los chicos con novia.

-Menos a Percy, sólo lograrás que te golpee- Apollo se estremeció ligeramente con la mirada que le dirigió su novia. -Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad cielo?- intentó verse inocente.

Percy sólo sonrió divertida, ella sabía que algunas veces si le había dado un golpe al dios del sol, pero sólo cuando hacía sus comentarios fuera de lugar y ella se encontraba de mal humor.

 **Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

" **Solo….cansada."**

 **Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a alistarme para ir a la cama.**

 **No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

 **Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

 **Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

-Tú siempre estás en alguna clase de peligro- le recordó Thalia.

 **La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín.**

Los bromistas pusieron expresiones horrorizadas.

-Me has decepcionado Quirón-Hermes negó lentamente. -Realmente fuiste malvado con ese examen.

Quirón sonrió levemente, en realidad el examen no estuvo difícil, sólo un poco largo.

 **En mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

 **Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

" **Percy," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

-En verdad no le dijiste eso Quirón- murmuró Apollo con una mueca de preocupación, -ella lo va a tomar mal-.

 **Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Que ganas de darle un puñetazo- murmuró Hazel, a ella no le gustaba que tratarán mal a Percy. La hija de Poseidón sólo fue una buena amiga para ella.

 **Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**

" **Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**

" **Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-En verdad no tienes mucho tacto Quirón- murmuró Afrodita, entristecida por la pequeña semidiosa.

 **Mis ojos picaron.**

 **Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinada a ser expulsada.**

-Percy lo siento, sabes que no quise decir eso ¿verdad?- se dirigió el centauro a su alumna.

-Lo se- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, ella ya se había dado cuenta que su maestro no era muy bueno con las palabras.

" **Claro," dije, temblando.**

" **No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**

" **Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

" **Percy-"**

 **Pero ya yo me había ido.**

Apollo se veía triste por lo dicho en esa conversación, tal vez Percy era una chica fuerte, pero aún así era muy fácil lastimar sus sentimientos.

 **En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

Afrodita hizo una exclamación horrorizada mientras sus hijas e hijos, con excepción de Piper y Silena, intentaban explicarle a la hija de Poseidón cuanto tiempo mínimo debía dedicar a empacar su ropa.

 **Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era una don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

Zeus masculló por lo bajo, _Don nadies,_ esa chica cada vez le daba más y más motivos para vaporizarla.

 **Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

-Por lo menos intentaron ser amables- medio sonrió Hestia.

 **Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

-¿Estas segura que tu ibas a sacar a pasear a los perros?- sonrió Leo- ¿o ellos te iban a sacar a ti?

Todos rieron por la imagen mental de una Percy siendo casi arrastrada por muchos perros.

-Búrlate Valdez, pero sólo recuerda que así como me ves- se señaló a si misma, -aún puedo patear tu trasero, y ni Jason ni tus hermanos podrán defenderte.

Leo volteó pero ni sus hermanos ni su mejor amigo lo miraban a la cara. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos enfurruñado mientras Percy sonreía con suficiencia.

" **Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**

 **Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

A Hestia se le borro la pequeña sonrisa del rostro, esos mortales fueron muy groseros con su sobrina.

 **La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

Los hermanos Stoll tosieron algo que sonó como "acosador", todos rieron a excepción de los hermanos de Percy, los cuales le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia al sátiro. Este se veía un poco avergonzado, pero es que él lo único que quería hacer era proteger a su amiga.

 **Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

-Estaba vigilando que no hubiera más monstruos- les explico Grover a los romanos, ellos se veían bastante sorprendidos, ojalá sus faunos fueran igual de útiles como los del campamento mestizo.

 **Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

 **Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**

 **Grover casi salta de su silla.**

-Me tomo desprevenido- se quejó Grover, intentando que dejarán de reírse.

" **¿Que… Que quieres decir?"**

 **Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-Creímos que te habíamos enseñado mejor Percy- Connor tenía una falsa mueca de decepción-

-¿Cuantas veces tenemos que repetirte que no debes confesar?- preguntó Travis.

-Chicos esto ocurrió antes de que intentarán enseñarme a engañar- Percy rodó los ojos, -además nunca fui muy buena-.

 **Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Que tanto escuchaste?"**

" **Oh….no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-No mucho, sólo toda la conversación- murmuró Grover.

 **Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy… Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

" **Grover…"**

" **Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresada o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

" **Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

 **Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

Todos estaban riendo mientras las orejas del sátiro se calentaban levemente

 **Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios.**

-¡Odio esas estúpidas tarjetas!- se quejó la totalidad del campamento mestizo.

" **Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

 **La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos.**

Dionisio sonrió levemente, siempre era divertido ver a los semidioses intentar leer esa tarjeta, hacía más llevadero su trabajo en el campamento.

 **Pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardian**

 **Campamento Mestizo**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

" **¿Que es Cam…"**

" **¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm... dirección de verano."**

 **Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

" **Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

 **Él asintió. "O… o si me necesitas."**

" **¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-¡Auch!, eso fue un poco rudo cielo- la reprendió Apollo.

-Lo siento Grover, no intentaba que sonara tan mal-se disculpó la semidiosa, dirigiéndole a su amigo una mueca apenada.

-No hay problema Percy- le sonrió Grover, el sabía que su amiga a veces no exteriorizaba muy bien sus pensamientos.

 **Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

 **Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

 **Me lo quedé observando.**

 **Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

-No podía defenderte de los mortales- comentó Grover, -sólo podía intentar mantenerte alejada de la Sra. Dodds-.

" **Grover," dije, "¿De que exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**

 **Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos.**

Todos hicieron una mueca, en especial los hijos de Afrodita que junto con la diosa, se veían verdes.

 **El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

 **Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

 **Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

 **En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban.**

Artemisa y Deméter se veían muy molestas, eran muy pocos los mortales que tenían consciencia sobre dónde debían tirar su basura.

 **Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**

 **Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de sidra en una jarra llena de hielo.**

A la mayoría se les hizo agua la boca, acababan de comer pero lo descrito sonaba muy apetitoso.

 **No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

-¿Esas no serán...?- comenzó Teseo, pero no terminó la pregunta, él no quería que su pequeña hermana se encontrara con _ellas_.

 **Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

 **Las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

 **Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

Los hermanos de Percy, junto con su padre se veían muy preocupados.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontraste con ellas?- la voz de Annabeth sonaba herida.

-Porque al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, y cuando nos hicimos amigas tenía otras cosas en que pensar-le respondió su amiga.

 **Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

-Lo cual es comprensible- murmuró Reyna, cualquiera se pondría pálido si se encontrara con las parcas.

" **¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre…"**

" **Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

" **Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-Ese no es momento para hacer bromas- comentó Connor, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría, ya que él siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer una.

" **No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**

 **La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

-Tranquilízate tío P- Apollo sonaba preocupado por el dios del mar, ya que este había perdido por completo el color del rostro, - ella está bien, ¿no crees que si hubiera sido su hilo ella seguiría aquí?

Poseidón se levanto de su asiento, Tritón se levantó también del suyo y se sentó junto a Teseo en el piso para que su padre ocupará su lugar. El dios del mar se sentó junto a su hija, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo a él, necesitaba sentirla cerca, saber que aún podía protegerla, y Percy también lo sabía, por lo cual no se quejó cuando su padre la apretó con fuerza.

" **Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**

" **¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-Hazle caso sesos de alga- comentó Thalia, ella está preocupada por su prima, tal vez peleaban mucho, pero aún así la quería.

" **¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Ese no es momento para ser tan cabezota Percy- la reprendió Annabeth, la mayoría en la sala estaban casi mordiéndose las uñas, con excepción de Ares y sus hijos, que estaban aburridos esperando que comenzara la siguiente pelea, Dionisio que se mantenía cambiando el vino dentro de una copa, pero aún así estaba atento a la lectura, Octavian que se mantenía esperando que cosas horribles le pasarán a la hija de Poseidón y Hércules que intentaba planear su venganza.

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia. Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Big Foot o Godzilla.**

Hubo pequeñas risas que fueron rápidamente oprimidas por el silencio de la mayoría.

 **En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-Ellas posiblemente lo descompusieron en primer lugar- Atenea tenía una expresión de concentración, -tal vez era necesario que las viera cortar el hilo-.

 **Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

" **¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

 **Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enferma, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

 **Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

-Ellas suelen tener ese efecto en todos los que las ven- intentó calmarlos Hermes.

" **¿Grover?"**

" **¿Si?"**

" **¿Que no me estás diciendo?"**

-Al parecer todo- comentó Jason.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "¿Percy, que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**

" **¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como….la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?**

-Son peor, al menos a la Sra. Dodds la controla papá- dijo Nico, preocupado por su prima.

 **Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

" **La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

 **Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi anciano.**

-Que observadora- elogió Perseo, cada vez estaba más interesado en conocer acerca de la hija de Poseidón.

 **Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda."**

" **Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

" **Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

-La vas a poner nerviosa Grover- reprendió Quirón al sátiro, - y terminará haciendo algo imprudente.

Percy al escuchar esto enrojeció un poco al pensar en cómo había dejado a su amigo en la estación.

" **¿Que última vez?"**

" **Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

-Ahora si- sonrieron los campistas griegos, gracias a la promesa que Percy obligó a los dioses a cumplir, ahora la mayoría tenía el entrenamiento suficiente como para sobrevivir más años.

" **Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme.**

" **¿De que estás hablando?"**

" **Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

 **Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Uy si, te lo prometo- imitó Grover a su amiga, un poco molesto porque se hubiera ido sin él, pero en el fondo la comprendía, él probablemente la había asustado mucho.

" **¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**

 **No respondió.**

" **Grover… ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

 **Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

 **-Me gustan los tulipanes azules- le dije, aunque tal ves no me entendió ya que me observó con curiosidad.**

Los hijos de Deméter sonrieron levemente.

-Sólo a Percy le gustaría una flor del cual uno de sus significados es la lealtad.- comentó Katie.

-No olvides que también significa el amor verdadero- sonrió Afrodita viendo de Apollo a Percy mientras suspiraba.

-Muy bien, es tu turno de leer hermano -Travis le pasó el libro a Connor, el cual sonrió entusiasmado y, aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer.

* * *

Habrá unas cuantas cosas que voy a cambiar de los libros, como el momento en que Percy y Apollo se conocieron, porque no puedo poner simplemente que se conocen en el tercer libro y ya se enamoraron, de todos modos la historia no será muy diferente.

Espero poder subier pronto la continuación, así que sugerencias y comentarios pueden dejarlo en un review.


End file.
